Legend of Zelda: The Spirit's Flute
Summary Legend of Zelda: The Spirit's Flute is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It features some more traditional Legend of Zelda gameplay, with the addition of The Spirit's Flute, an item used to summon forth the Spirit of Courage. Said Spirit is used to help Link solve various puzzles, which will be needed, for a dark being disrupted the Spirit Realm, throwing most Spirits into a frenzy. It's up to Link and the Spirit of Courage to undo the damage, and restore order. The game is in 3D, and features a graphic style similar to Wind Waker. Plot Before the game starts, players are given the chance to name Link. The game begins with an opening narration describing Spirits. The game says that, since the dawn of time, unseen entities reside in a Spiritual Plane, each with the power to manipulate the mortal realm. Some Spirits spread Courage, Wisdom, and Power to the world. Some spread fortune to the world, and some spread disease, and so much more. These Spirits could alter the very fabric of reality, but the goddesses make sure to maintain control of them through a mysterious stone found deep in an ancient temple. After the narration, players are shown the depths of the Spirit Temple, housing a mighty, amber colored stone. A figure approaches the stone. This figure is ghastly white, stands at 8 feet tall and buff, looks like it's wearing the Comedy mask, and appears to have a pair of bug-like wings protruding from its shoulders. It looks upon the stone, wordlessly. Then, it lifts a hand, coursing with a dark energy, and thrusts that hand forward, sending a black lightning bolt into the stone, which shatters and loses its color. A loud hum echoes throughout the chamber, and the ghastly figure looks pleased with themselves. Their wings curl around themselves, and the figure completely disappears, the humming slowly starting to sound more like shouting and screaming. The game then cuts to a normal town. Many member of many races are marching about. Some Gorons are carrying construction materials. This place is called Castle Town. The camera then travels to one house. In it, there's a kid, sound asleep. This is Link. In the middle of his sleep, a loud trumpet sounds from below, jolting Link awake. After the noise is over, a voice from below shouts for Link to finally come down. Link groggily got to his feet, and players get to control him. Players bring Link out of his room and down the stairs, where players are introduced to Fogo, a man that sells instruments and teaches people how to play them. Fogo then tells Link that it's already noon. He then decides to brush that off, and ask if Link took stock of the equipment. Link's eyes shot open, and he checks his pockets before pulling out a sheet of paper. He holds out for Fogo, who takes it and looks it over. He nods approvingly, and thanks Link for the performance. After that, he gets back behind the counter. He tells Link that some of the citizens will be expecting to receive instruments some time today, so he asks Link to deliver them. Players then explore the castle town, searching for each person. First is a rito named Honnz. Gameplay Gameplay for this game is very similar to traditional 3D Zelda games, such as Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, etc. Link travels a large over world, sword and shield in hand, and can enter dungeons to solve the puzzle within, collect an item, and use said item to explore more of the world. However, there is a key difference here. This game gives players the ability to use the Spirit of Courage, by using the Spirit's Flute. Items Throughout the game, Link acquires items. The majority of these items are acquired through story progression, either completing story quests or exploring dungeons. These items each help Link access areas he couldn't before. *Boomerang - This is gotten in the Forest Crypt. With this boomerang, Link can target multiple objects and throw it, the boomerang always returning to him. This item typically stuns most enemies, and can even kill smaller enemies, and it's useful for slicing strung-up objects attached far away. Spirit of Courage The Spirit of Courage is a dark green spirit taking the shape of a wolf. It's one of the few Spirits not in a frenzy, and seeks to undo the chaos. Link can blow into the Spirit's Flute in order to summon the Spirit in front of him. Then, he can do various things with it. He can pick it up and throw it elsewhere, he can team up with it to battle other foes, he can let the Spirit dig stuff, the Spirit can grab items Link can't normally grab, and the Spirit can change. If Link has an item equipped when he plays the flute, the Spirit will come out looking different. These changes typically make Link's equipped weapon more effective. Changes *Boomerang - If Link has the boomerang equipped when he summons the Spirit, he appears smaller than a pot. In this form, the Spirit can be carried off easily. Link could through the boomerang somewhere, the Spirit could leap up onto it, and then get carried off by it and land at the destination. It deals less damage like this. *Bomb Bag - If Link has the Bomb Bag equipped when he summons the Spirit, its tail now resembles a catapult. Link can drop a bomb into it, and the Spirit will fling the bomb far forward. *Roc's Feather - If Link has the Roc's Feather equipped when he summons the Spirit, the Spirit now has a large feather protruding from its forehead. If Link jumps in front of it, it'll whip its head downwards, sending forth a gust of wind that can propel Link further forward. In combat, the Spirit can push smaller enemies away with a gust of wind. In Combat The Spirit of Courage isn't terribly reliable in combat. While it deals a significant amount of damage, at the start of the game, it can only take one hit before it fades. It can be re-summoned with the flute. Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Fan Games